Chaos in the Stars
by Kodochi Kurokami
Summary: Acnologia finds a little girl crying in the woods, and adopts her, naming her Lucifer, or Lucy for short. When she turns 13, she returns to Fiore to join a mage guild, and chances upon Fairy Tail. When she teams up with three other people to make Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, chaos is bound to ensue!


Acnologia was flying above the clouds, his huge black and blue form hidden by them as he passed the country of Fiore.

As he was flying over a particularly large clearing, the scent of blood and tears caught his attention and he flew down to investigate the source.

It was a young girl. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She was covered with cuts and bruises and her cheeks were streaked with tears. As soon as he began to approach her, her head snapped up, and with an almost mad glint in her eye, she pulled a hidden kitchen knife from somewhere and lunged for him blindly, almost as though there was an imaginary foe standing in his place.

He caught her easily with one claw, and almost as soon as he had disposed of the knife, pulling the girl against his tightly, cradled in his claws, she fell into unconsciousness.

He stared at her sleeping face for a moment, and in that second, his mind was made up. This girl would be his daughter. He will raise her as his own, and train her to become the next Apocalypse Dragon Slayer.

He returned to his lair and gently set the girl on the ground, curling around her to assure her that he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

The next morning, he opened his eyes to find two unwavering brown orbs staring into his. His head jerked back for a moment in shock, before he remembered last night's events, and once again stared into the emotionless orbs.

"Who are you?" the girl had a very sweet voice, like the finest of bells.

"I am Acnologia. From this day, I am your Father, and you may address me as such if you wish." Upon his words, the girl's eyes changed to a wary suspicion.

"You will not be like my old father, will you?" the girl asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"I do not know what your old father was like, but I can assure you, my dear. I am not him." He reassured her gently. The girl brought out a strange tenderness in him that he hadn't felt before.

"Okay." She agreed after a long pause. "What do we do now?" he grinned a toothy grin at her.

"You train to become the next Apocalypse Dragon Slayer."

A few days later, he was explaining exactly what an Apocalypse Dragon or Dragon Slayer was.

"The Apocalypse element allows its master to control Chaos, Death, Black and Dark magic, in all its forms. My friend Konran will be teaching you the God Slayer version of my magic." He explained.

"Okay." The girl, Lucifer, he had named her, agreed uncertainly. "But I already use Celestial Magic to summon my mother's old spirits." The girl added suddenly, and Acnologia, already having witnessed her capabilities for both types, only grinned at her.

"My dear, I know."

**Time skip: 5 years.**

Lucifer, or Lucy, as she was known to her close friends, was turning 13 today. She mastered the styles of magic that her father decided to teach her with a vengeance, constantly hungry for more knowledge in a way that only made her father prouder every day.

The reason she was called Lucifer is because she had personally created her own kind of signature magic, thanks to Igneel constantly hanging around. She created Satan's Fire, unbelievably powerful blue flames that could overcome almost anything. She had the tips of her hair constantly lit on fire, and the effect was beautiful.

The girl had an affinity for air and wind magic, capable of using it and defeating an army without breaking a sweat.

Now that she had become a successful mage, he was going to give her his final gift, before they parted ways and she re-joined the humans in their towns and guilds.

And so it was that, on her thirteenth birthday, Lucy received an egg from her father. It had dark purple stripes on it, and Lucy could not help but think that her father had gone a bit mad.

"I have not gone mad, child!" her father's tail whacked her over the head roughly, with enough force to send a normal human to their grave. But Lucy wasn't a normal human.

"Damn it, daddy!" she yelled, thumping him hard on the back. She had forgotten about his telepathy. He growled at her, and they got into one of their famous fights, before finally calling a draw.

Thousands of years of existence, and Lucy remained the only being who had ever fought on par with him. If he allowed their fights to continue indefinitely, he had no doubt he would lose. Or Lucy would let him win.

"Just touch the egg, and it will hatch." He grumped in forced annoyance. She was hard to stay mad at, his Lucifer. She did as she was told, and soon enough, the egg cracked and eventually split apart.

A small, snake-sized dark purple dragon crawled out of the egg, and into Lucy's lap. "He's so small." She murmured, stroking his back gently. It was such a dark shade that in the shadows it appeared black. Only when standing under light did the creature's true amethyst purple show.

"Do not be deceived by his size. He is a very powerful dragon, and will be your companion in my stead." Acnologia scolded her gently. "You, of all people, should appreciate not to underestimate due to size." He said, eyeing his daughter's highly feminine, short, figure, from her non-existent waist to her slightly wider hips, long legs and overly-endowed assets.

Her hair was the same golden colour it had been so many years ago, and it flowed to the floor, tied up in a large ribbon. Her eyes, however, were black like the night, the faintest traces of midnight blue visible in them, adding to the effect of her beauty.

"His name is Nightmare. And I have something else for you." He said, interrupting her scowl. He pulled a box out from behind a boulder and gave it to her. Inside was a beautiful new hair ribbon. It was short, and the tips became chains which matched the length of her hair, and matched her dragon's beautiful shade of purple flawlessly. She tied her hair up with it. "It turns into a weapon. Whatever you wish it to be." Her father added. Her eyes watered slightly, and she threw her arms around his neck, or as much of it as possible, and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered softly.

"I love you too, Lucifer." Such displays of affection were rare from the both of them, as, much to the other dragon's dismay, the enchanting girl had developed her father's attitude.

But this is how, on her 13th birthday, Lucifer, or Lucy, to her friends, and her new companion Nightmare, ended up aimlessly wandering the towns of Fiore, clueless as to where they were going and what they were doing.

And not caring in the slightest. Because it was fun.


End file.
